


Brothers in Arms

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both wished the other had a second chance, and both suffered greatly for it.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentences of Sam and Dean's lives. My sister, Kit, gave me the fandom and pairing. I did it in two hours.

**#01 – Walking**  
Though it scared him that he didn’t remember the last eighteen months, he would never give up the memory of his little brother walking into Bobby’s study, alive and whole.

 **#02 – Waltz**  
Dean couldn’t dance anything even remotely romantic, and he loathed giving Sam the one up to teach him how.

 **#03 – Wishes**  
Both wished the other had a second chance, and both suffered greatly for it.

 **#04 – Wonder**  
There were days that Sam wished that they traveled to all the wonders in America for some twisted vacation, not because Dad was hell bent of killing the thing that killed mom, with Dean agreeing every step of the way.

 **#05 – Worry**    
Sam left him alone, and it was all Dean could do to not chase him down.

 **#06 – Whimsy**    
Whatever the hospital gave him had him as high as a kite, with Sam just waiting for the crash landing that was sure to happen.

 **#07 – Waste/Wasteland**    
Every damn time they entered a barren wasteland in the Mid West, something was out to kill them.

 **#08 – Whiskey and rum**    
After a job that almost got them both killed, Sam broke out the whiskey and Dean passed out from the rum.

 **#09 – War**    
Sam freed Lucifer and started the world’s worst war, and Dean was the only one to end it.

 **#10 – Weddings**    
Of all the things Dean Winchester loathed, weddings was at the top of his list, though he would’ve sucked it up if Sam had been able to marry Jessica.

 **#11 – Birthday**    
Sam dropped a few Twinkies on Dean’s lap, humming an off-key birthday song just to annoy the birthday boy.

 **#12 – Blessing**    
The only thing blessings were good for, Dean decided, was making holy water to hold off the things that went bump in the night.

 **#13 – Bias**    
Sam knew that his brother was one of the best, but he never said it out loud, or Jo would mutter something about unfair advantages.

 **#14 – Burning**  
Seeing Jess on fire every night was destroying his little brother, and Dean would spend every day making up for that fact.

 **#15 – Breathing**    
“Sammy,” Dean yelled, pulling the larger man from the lake and starting chest compressions, all the while praying to a God that he scarcely believed in to let Sam live, just for another day.

 **#16 – Breaking**    
Everyone had a breaking point, and Sam knew Dean’s like the back of his hand.

 **#17 – Belief**    
The only belief he shared with his brother was the belief that they might just make it to the next sun rise.

 **#18 – Balloon**    
“Dude, just take the balloon and be done with it,” Dean growled, thrusting the string into the eleven-year-old’s hand.

 **#19 – Balcony**    
Balconies were dangerous, especially when you’re Dean Winchester and being thrown off another one, only to be followed by your little brother.

 **#20 – Bane**    
There were days when Dean got under his skin, days when he wished he would have just stayed in hell, but he always forgave him by the end of the job.

 **#21 – Quiet**    
The week Sam was in a coma was one of the quietest weeks of his life, and he never wanted to be in that position again.

 **#22 – Quirks**    
Dean ate too much and Sam was too empathetic, but they both got used to their quirks all over again.

 **#23 – Question**    
Sam learned early on to not question Dean’s decisions, except when he was wrong and was just going to make a mess of things.

 **#24 – Quarrel**    
About once a week, the two would get in some sort of world-ending fight, only for make up later when their lives were at stake.

 **#25 – Quitting**    
Dean spent one year retired when Sam was dead; that was as close to a real life as anything.

 **#26 – Jump**    
Building jumping was never high on Dean’s list, especially chasing a skincrawler wearing his brother’s face.

 **#27 – Jester**  
Sam’s idea of dressing Dean as a court jester was abso-fucking-lutely hilarious, though Dean just might kill him over the pictures he sent to Bobby.

 **#28 – Jousting**  
Dean got his revenge though, by completely trashing Sam at the medieval jousting event, in the first round, too.

 **#29 – Jewel**    
The moment Sam realized that the demons were really just simple jewel thieves, he and Dean nearly cried over the loss of sleep that they had already endured.

 **#30 – Just**    
Just a few hours sooner, Jess would have been alive, Sam wouldn’t have died with a knife in his back, Dean wouldn’t have had to sell his soul to bring him back, and everything in the world would have made sense, even if it meant Dean and Sam would still be at odds.

 **#31 – Smirk**    
Dean’s little smirk drove him completely insane, and made him question himself on a daily basis.

 **#32 – Sorrow**    
Sam wouldn’t let anyone burn Dean’s body, because he wanted to have a place to go to as penance, or so he told Bobby.

 **#33 – Stupidity**    
Some of Dean’s plans were filled with brilliant moves, but there were days that Sam wondered if all of his ideas came from the comic section of the newspaper.

 **#34 – Serenade**    
Sam nearly shot himself in the foot when he accidently heard Dean trying to sing to the motel’s owner, and nearly chocked when she actually opened the door to him.

 **#35 – Sarcasm**    
Their lives were built on witty one liners and music references, but Sam knew that Dean was all he had, and was one of the few people he trusted above all else.

 **#36 – Sordid**    
The first time they had to go digging through a junkie’s apartment, Dean felt as though he had a inch thick lining of dirt on his skin; the second time, he felt worse, considering this one belonged to a friend.

 **#37 – Soliloquy**    
There were days that Dean would hear Sam talking to himself, and he feared that his hallucinations were getting worse.

 **#38 – Sojourn**    
Staying at Bobby’s was supposed to be a temporary thing, just until they got the Impala fixed; Sam never expected to want to call it home when they finally left.

 **#39 – Share**    
“Dude, give me some,” Sam snapped, reaching for his brother’s fries, only to jerk back when Dean kicked him.

 **#40 – Solitary**  
Four months without Dean made him a better Hunter, especially since he could do everything he needed to do alone.

 **#41 – Nowhere**    
With Sam withering from the poison of some demon, Dean wondered if they could really find the antidote, or was their research just a waste of time.

 **#42 – Neutral**  
They only had a few rules: driver chooses the music, passenger shuts his mouth, and damn it, don’t die.

 **#43 – Nuance**    
The settle twitch of Sam’s cheek was all he needed to see to be able to tell that the man before him was not his little brother.

 **#44 – Near**    
Every day he was a day closer to his death, and yet he still wouldn’t let Sammy help him break free from his deal.

 **#45 – Natural**    
With Dad away on a hunt, it only made sense for Dean to teach Sam to drive; they both regretted that decision later.

 **#46 – Horizon**    
Every day the sun rose on the horizon was another day, where they were alive, breathing, and ready to kill some demons.

 **#47 – Valiant**    
Sam put himself between Dean and the vampire, giving Dean the second he needed to reload, even if he didn’t need it.

 **#48 – Virtuous**    
Neither of the brother fit any definition of “virtuous”, unless it mattered that Sam was closer than Dean, by a long shot.

 **#49 – Victory**    
Dean walked into Bobby’s living room, holding up the last piece of the puzzle to stop the latest thing that drove them to the dusty books.

 **#50 – Defeat**  
Sam’s body collapsed into his brother’s arms, and the world crumbled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> #36 has become a prompt all its own. Hopefully that will be up... one day.


End file.
